The Cool Power Prosecutors
by wonderdude23
Summary: This is just a spin-off so miles Edgeworth ace attorney is still going. in this one the Prosecutors team up.
1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworths Gang of Proscutors Part One!

Even though egdeworth was a dfeense attorney he was still a gay fag jew! in the future egdeworth was in his office.

HOLY SHIT GAYSHOO! wheres the porn website at? i wanna see dat shit! said edgeworth. well mein fuhrer it is called said gumshoe.

Man i want that shit! is it cost any money? said edgrworth. YES IT FUCKING DOES! it costs 105,000 dollers so u need to pay for it fag. said gumshoe.

FUUUUUCK! said edgeworth. meanwhile in blackquills office! shit gimme dat porn shit! said blackquill. NOT GONA HAPEN! said fulbright who was secretly revived!

WAI U FUCKING ANIME PIECE OF SHHIT!? said blackwuill. well its 105,000 dollers for it said fulbright. so ur gonna have to pay for it. FUCK! said black quill.

in paynes officw MAN THIS FUCKING SIET L00KS GUD! whats it called? ? YES! I WANT IT! but its 105,000 dolers! FUCK! said payne.

in godots prison cell HOLY SHIT THIS SITE IS FUCKING MLG AND 420 BLAZIN! um prison gard? but the gard is DAMON GANT! gant said LOL i just gawt released

so its 105,000 dolers and u need to drink some mtn. dew! FUCK! NO! I ONLY DRINK KKKOFFFEE! said godot.

then the four got in a chatroom and it went like this. edgeworth: whuz up homiez? blackqull: lol i need that porn website! godot: me too it looks reely sexy!

blackquill: wait what ur in prison fucking godot! godot: gant alowd me 2 use the prison computer if i agred to drink mtn. dew. but i lied! lmfao!

payne: hey homiez! do you liek men or wat? theyre really sexy! blackquill: HELL NO! thats sooooo gay! egdeworth: dew you want that fucking porn website?

payne: oh fucking yes! but its 105,000 dolers so i cant get it! blackquuill: yeah buts it is expensive as fuck! godot: uh fuck yeah prison is realy gay and shit.

egdeworth: well i got an mlg plot here! we can team up and rob banks to get the money. how much is it? godot: 420,000 in totel. egdeworth: seems legit.

payne: meet u faggots in the fucking walmart so we can rob it! godot: but wait! im in jail! blackquill: oh yeah well we can break u out of jail!

in walmart! GIMME THE FUCKING MONEY YOU FUCKING JEW AND GET FUCKING REKT! said edgeworth. then blackqulil sliced his dick off with his samurai sword.

HO LEE SHIIIIIIIIIIIT said payne. lol blackquill ur so mlg! they took the money and ran of. menwhiel in jail godot was masturabting. wel u are gonna get rekt 2dai said gant.

NO WAY! well fucking edgeworth blackquill and payne are gonna rescue me you fucking jew! said godot. he snorted cofee grains and kild gant. then he kild everyone

and got escaped! the others wer at the entrance when godot escaped! lol you fucking gay fag! said blackquill. they got escaped and then were walking the

streets of the ghetto when they saw a sexy bitch! lol thats athena! said blackquill. godot said lol shes really sexy! we ned to rape her! gud idea said edgeworth.

athena was not looking at them when they appeared! HOLY SHIT! said athena. WAIT BLACKQUILL! WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T FUCKING RAPE ME!

but her clothes were already of! they raped her realy good! payne just watched because he was gay. when they were done athena ran away! Fuck! i wasnt

done with her yet! said blackquill. menwhile in the wright agency phoenix said WAIT APOLO WHERES ATHENA? apollo said i sent her to get some porn

magazines for me to fap to. APOLLO YOU FUCKING PERVERT! SHES GONNA GET RAPED! apollo said well athanas already gud enough fap material 4 me.

phoenix said wel we need to get her back! but athena came back with all her clothes off. apollo thought that was sexy and fapped to it. YOU FUCKING PERVERT

APOLLO ARE YOU FUCKING MASTURBATING? WHAT THE FUCK APOLLO! said athena. menwhile in the ghetto they saw a black person get murdered.

but when a white person was slapped by a black gay fag jew egdeworth came over and said OH NO YOU FUCKING BLACK! ONLY A WHITE PERSON CAN BEAT

UP A PERSON! blackquill said GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF HIS ASS! and cut his head off. but he cut the wite persons head off! dont be gay blackquill

he was jewish so its legal. said godot. then payne raped the black person and murdered him. what the fuck are you doing payne!? said godot.

its more fun to rape hot white girls than gay faggot blacks! said blackquill. payne said well i fucking murdered him! thats al that maters! but then APOLLO

came out of the shadows! YOU FUCKING RAPED MY SEXY GIRLFRIEND SO NOW ILL FUCKING GET U REKT! but apollo was killed by phoenix!

lol gay fag jew wont shut the fuck up! now ill show u how a reel man duz it! said phoenix. then athena came out of the shadows! BUT SHE THEN GOT RAPED BY

PHOENIX! when phoenix was dune he puled his pants up whiel athena ran away like a little bitch. but godot threw koffee at his face! OW MY FUCKING FACE!

YOU FUCKING JEWSSSS! behind phoenixs mask was ADOLF HITLER! man i have a mision for you jews to do. u jews have to infiltr8 the Gay Fag Jew Bank

and steel 420,000 dolers from it! said hitler. seems legit said payne. now ill get the money 4 mah porn services! said blackquill. so they went to the bank.

but there were some gay fag jew oficers at the bilding! hold on gays i gawt this said payne. payne showd his TINNY DIK! HOLY SHIT is was so tramatixing for

the oficers that they expelded! blackquill cut up the rest of the offciers and murdered some more jews at the bank. LETS STEEL SOME MONEY! said edgeworth.

they stoel 420,000 dolers from the bank and they got jews rekt! tons of jews! but DONALD TRUMP WAS AT THE ENTRANCE! kwik godot use your coffee! said edgeworth.

godot gave trump third degre berns from the cofee! FUCKING SHIT MY FUCKING EYES! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! but then at edgeworths office fulbright was there!

man u guys need to give me some money! its justice to do so! CUT THE FUCKING BULL SHIT AND GET REAL WITH ME HOMIE FULBRIGHT! blackquill said.

then blackquill kild fulbright! then they got the money! its 420,000 dolers... said edgeworth then everybody said YYYYYESSSS! JEW! THE PORN IS OURSSS!

...of kounterfit money! so its worthless! said edgeworth! HOLY FUCK ALL THAT SHIT FOR FUCKING NOTHING! said blackquill. Man this is gay! said payne.

FUCK THIS ANIME sSHHHHIIIIITTTTT! said godot. in wright agency: man i cant believe i got raped twice in one day! said athena. but phoenix and apolo were still alive!

I have an MLG plot 4 revenge on those gay jews! edgeworth, blackquill, godot, and payne will get full frontal assault! 2 BE KKKONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

THE GAY TERNABOT OF AWESOME PROSECUTORS! part 2

so in order to exact our revenge on the gangsters we need some weed apollo said. they smoked some weed and got high. apollo then had sex with athena and shit.

menwhiel in the ghetto MAN THATS SOME GUD COCAINE! blackquill said. they were smoking weed they stole from donald trump until they gawt a newz report!

NOOZ FLASH! DONALD TRUMP HAS BEEN ARESTED 4 SMOKING WEED AND SNORTING COKE! hitler gaev us a kkkall for this shit and we wil listen to this shit fag.

WELL THIS GAY SHIT IS SOOOOO GAY! YOU FUCKING JEWS ARE SO GAY AND SKRUBISH FAGGOTS! said hitler. menwhiel in mcdonalds Fuck this fucking shit! said klavier.

I know you fucking fool this is fucking gay! said franziska. klavier said WHY DIDNT THAT FAG EDGEWORTH INVITE US TO THE FUCKING GANG!? i think its because were german!

said franziska. WE NEED TO GET THIS SHIT GUD DUN 4 THE PROSECUTORZ! said kalvier. so they flew to germany to think about murder and shit. menwhiel in the ghetto.

payne was being gay again and said lol we need some underwear so we can fap to it! edgeworth said yeah lets get some! they went to athenas house and stole her underwear!

but then they were found out! HOLY SHIT YOU FUCKING PERVERTS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU FUCKING JEWS! said athena. AW SHIT! said godot.

so they went to a mcdonalds and stole some weed burgers! but they saw maya there! egdeworth was sexually aroused and raped her in the girls bathroom. what the fuck are you doing

edgeworth i need some weed burgers rite now! said blackquill. edgeworth got out while naked and stole her underwear! LETS MAKE A RUN 4 IT! said edgeworth. they became

official gangsters and smoked some weed in the ghetto. but donald trump came and said WHAZ UP HOMIEZ!? hitler said LOL GAYYYYYYY! then edgeworth said we need some

weed right now! or els we wil get rekt! gud idea said blackquill. menwhiel in the wright agency: why am i naked said apolo. its simple u wil just go to a sexy girls house and atract her using ur

giant dick! said athena. its part two 2 our plan 2 get revenge. okkkay said apollo. DING DONG! said the dorbell. helo are u a sexy gurl? said apollo. NO BUT ITS ME, WINSTIN PAIN!

said payne. AW FUCKING SHIT! ATHENA! GET ME THE FUK OUT! FUCKING BITCH! apollo was then raped! GODOT GET THE FUCKING WEED! said edgeworth. godot said

I GOT THE FUCKING WEED! GIMME DAT SHIT! blackquill said well whuz up dudes u got the weed? man thats som gud shit! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? said athena.

I GOT MUTHERFUKING RAPED BY THAT FAGGOT PAYNE! YOU FUCKING BITCH! said apollo. athena said well now time 4 part 3. u will perform a satanic rituel to get satan

to give us some nukez. menwhiel in hell! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING JEW! GET ME SOME FUCKING MCDONELDS, YOU FUCKING JEW! satan said. menwhiel in the agency.

athena said now say these words with me: FOUR. TWENTY. WEED. KKK. JEWS. FAGGOT. TITS. GAY. BLACK. FUCK. SHIT. CUNT. BITCH. HEIL. HITLER. DONALD. TRUMP.

they siad the words and then SATAN WAS UNLEESHED! mein fuhrer wil u give us some weed? said athena. YES SEXY BITCH ILL GIVE U FAGGOTS SOME WEED. BUTT DO THES

THREE TRIELS AND U GET UR WEED. triel numbr WAN! u have to touch this fire that burns at 420 degrez and live! said satan. apolo u do it! said athena. NO BITCH! AUAUHGUHUH!

said apollo. THAT FUCCKING HURT! wel u pased ur first tryel! the next one! tryel 2! u must servive 69 gunshotz! APOLO U DO IT! said athena. NO FUCKING WAY BITCH!

the gunshotz aksidentaly hit satan and kiled him! AW SHHHHHHHIIIITT! said apollo. wel thats the third step! now 4 step 4! said athena. menwhiel in the fucking ghetto!

blackquill said LOL WE NEED SOME MONEY! edgeworth said we can prosecute cases and shit! were al prosecutors after al! godot said thats a gud idea!

in edgeworths tryel: okkkay the prosecutoin milez edgewroth is ready? said judge. YES MAIN FUHRER! said egdewrtoh. wut about teh defense? siad the judge. im reddy dude.. said

METT ENGARDE! wait WHHHATTT UR A KKKRIMINEL! I PUT U IN JAEL! siad egdewroth. well dude im a MLG 360 noscoper so i gawt out of jail! said matt. AW SHIIIIT said edgeworth.

in blackquills tryel: WHUZ UP HOMIEZ? PROSECUTION IS READY? said judge. yeah dude im ready and smoking weed mein fuhrer said blackquill. and the fucking defense? said judge.

AW SHIT ITS THAT FAG WHO RAPED ME AND SHIT! FUCK U BLACKQUILL! said athena who was the defense atorney. now TAEK THE STAND detektiv fullbright! said blackquill.

in godots tryel: im ready main fuhrer said godot. WAIT WHAT! GODOT UR IN JAIL! said phoenix who was the defense atorney. NO IM NOT! said godot. NOW GET TO THE FUCKING

STAND KLAVIER GAYVIN! whuz up homiez? sed klavier! WAIT WHO THE FUCK! LET ME IN2 UR KKKLUB GODOT! said klavier. NO FUCKING WAY YOU FUCKING JEW! said godot.

in paynes tryel: IM REDDY MEIN FUHRER! said payne. whuz up bro? said apollo who was the fucking defense atorney! LOL GAYYYYY! said payne. ANYWAY! I KKKALL MIKE HUNT

2 THE FUCKING STAND! whuz up homies? said hunt. st8 ur naem and job shit you fucking black fag said payne. LOL im mike hunt and im a populer porn star!

EDGEWORTHS TRIEL: edgeworth said I KKKAL DETEKTIV GAYSHOE 2 THE STAND! st8 ur naem and job faggot. LOL its Penis Gayshoe, you fagot. said gumshoe.

BLACKQUILLS TRIEL: LOL whuz up homie? i believe in justice so your gay fag jewness is a gay skrub fag. said fullbright. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET REEL! said blackquill.

GODOTS TRIEL: klavier said well i smoked some weed so im gilty! WELL CASE CLOSED! said godot. AND HES GILTY BECUZ HES THE DEFENDENT! NOW IM RICH!

PAYNES TRIEL: can u show us a page on pornhub? i wanna see dat shit! said payne. OBJECTION! the fucking prosecuoin is gay and wouldnt be on pornhub! said apollo.

EDGEWORTHS TRIEL: okkkay the defendant is gilty becuz the evidence is PROOF! NOOOOOOOO said sahwit who was the defendant. YEAH IM RICH! said edgewroth.

BLACKQUILLS TRIEL: okay man kkkalm the fuck down you jew! said fullbright. OBJECTOIN! said athena. THE FUCKING PROSECUTION RAPED ME! i dont give a fuck! said fullbright.

PAYNES TRIEL: OBJEKTION! that fag is a jew! he is not to be fucking trusted! said payne. WELL UR GEY AND JEWISH! said hunt. THATS IT! I GAWT THE ANSWER! said payne.

BLACKQUILLS TRIEL: Edgeworth ran from his tryel 2 blackquills triel. WTF EDGEWROTH THAT BITCH IS ACCUSING ME OF RAPING HER AND SHIT! said blackquill.

PAYNES TRIEL: its simple! the defendant is black, gay, and jewish! THAT MEANS HE IS GILTY! said payne. ur rite! the defendant is GILTY! said the judge.

In blackquills triel apolo came 2 athenas side and godot and payne said what the fucks hapening blackquill? I DONT KNOW FAGGOTS ASK FUCKING ATHENA! THAT BITCH IS A

FUCKING KNOWITALL JEW BITCH FAGGOT! said blackquill. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME YOU FUCKING JEW!? said athena. YOU WHORE BITCH JEW

FAG COCKSUCKING BLACK FAGGOT JEW BLACK JEW FAG JEW SKRUB BITCH WHORE! said blackquill. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BLACKS BEFORE I FUCKING

DETON8 THIS FUCKING NUKE IN THE FUCKING COURTROOM AND FUCKING BLOW ALL THIS SHIT UP! said fullbright. OKAY FUCKING ORDER ORDER ORDER

ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! IN THE COURT! said the fucking judge.

now the defense wil present the arguments. said the judge. well that fucking black quill guy over there raped athena and he should go 2 jail! said apollo. OBJECTION! said some guy.

WHO SAID OBJECCTION? FIND OUT ON CHAPTER 3!1


	3. Chapter 3

MILEZ EDGEWOIRTHS GANGSTER PROSECUTORS! part 3 WAIT THREE ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!

OBJECTION! said some guy. it was the judge! WE NED 2 HAVE A FAIR TRYEL! if the four prosecutors can prove themselves innocent then they didnt rape anyone!

but if the three defenses prove them gilty then blackquill, edgeworrh, and godot will go 2 jail! OBJECTION! said athena. WERE FUCKING DEFENSE ATTORNEYS!

WE PROVE THE DEFENDENT INNOCENT! oh yeah right well i rewrite how law works 4 this case since the prosecution is the defendent in this case said the judge.

okay then my evidenc to prove me inocent is a testimoney! apollo! come 2 the stand! said godot. WHUT UP HOMIEZ!? siad apollo. tell us what u were doing during the time the

victim got raped. WELL SURE YOU JEWS! said apollo. okay so i was at home watching porn. i was also smoking weed. but phoenix YELLED AT ME LIKE A FUCKING KRIMINAL!

GET THAT BITCH ATHENA BACK TO THIS GAY GHETTO RITE NOW! said phoenix. i obeyed then and got her back. but she wuz naked when she gawt home! i masturbated to her and thats it.

OBJECTION! siad payne. THIS FAG IS A FUCKING JEW! DONT TRUST WHAT THIS FAG SAYS YOU FUCKING BLACKS! ur rite said the judge. get of the fucking stand you fucking jew apollo!

AW SHIT! FUCK YOU! apollo said as he fliped the judge of. HOLD IT! said phoenix. THATS NOT FAIR! said phenix. WAIT I HAVE A IDEA! said edgeworth. lets show the court

how we raped athena and we will become innocent! THATS A FUCKING GAY IDEA! said athena. SO U ADMIT NOT GILTY FOR US? said blackquill. NO YOU FUCKING JEW! said athena.

ORDER IN THE COURT! said the fucking judge. ill alow edgworth to show how they fucked athena. okay then said edgeworth. lets get it on! they took her cloths off and raped her again.

WHAT THE FUCK! said phoenix. man thats so sexy! said apollo who had his hand in his pants. well im convinced! said the judge. there NOT GILTY! WHAT THE FUCK! said athena. THEY

FUCKING RAPED ME AGAIN! how are they innocent? the judge said well i had my hand in my pants so it was ACTUALLY SEX AND NOT RAPE! NOOOOO! said athena. MAN WHATS

THE FUCKING ERNINGS 4 TODAY? said godot. ITS FUCKING 420 DOLLERS! NOT ENUFF! said blackquill. well i have an idea! said edgeworth. we can sell drugs and get rich! GUD IDEA!

said payne. BUT WHERE THE FUCK DO WE SELL DAT SHIT!? well we sell it in the ghetto! lots of gay blacks need there weed! said blackquill. so they went to the ghetto and then a gay

black guy came over! want sum drugs man? i gawt weed, coke, crack, heroin, lsd, all dat shit! said edgeworth. MAN I JUST BEAT MY GURLFRIEND SO I NEED SOME LSD! he gawt the lsd

for 420 dolers and snorted it. MAN I FEEL LIKE IM IN A DIFERENT WORLD! MAN THATS SOM GUD SHIT! siad that gay fag. then a gangster came by! want some weed you fucking jew?

said payne. YES I NEED SOME WEED! maaaaannnn iiii ffeeeeeeel l;lllloiiiiike SNORTING KOKAINE! they got 4,200 dolers from the sale. then apollo came by! man I WANT SOME DORITOZ!

wel its 420 dolers said godot. MAN IL TAKE IT! but apollo got 2 high and said HEY PHOENIX COME OVER HERE! but he called 911 instead of phoenixs number! the cops came by!

WAIT IS THIS AN ILEGEL WEED SALE!? UR GOING 2 JAIL! said fulbright. man this isnt drugs! its just some weed mah homie! said blackquill. SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY! said godot.

that seems legit said fullbright. he went in the weedmobile! WIAT THATS THE FUCKING WEEDMOBILE! COME FUCKING BACK! said edgeworth. but in germany they had more problems!

MAN THIS IS FUCKING GAY MEIN FUHRER! said klavier. well i have an MLG plot hear! siad hitler. klavier u wil put on a concert and during the concert franzika will whip the faggot gangsters

in the balls and knok them out! then we will get mah homie osama bin laden to crash a plane in2 the twin towers and that will unleesh obamas fury and he will drop nukez on the stage! we will

make our getaway then to germany while obama nukes those faggots back to africa! said hitler. seems legit said klavier. WELL WAIT WHAT! HOW WILL I GET 2 KILL EDGEWORTH! THAT

FAG IS GONNA DIE BY MY HANDS ALONE! siad franzika. well obama will kkkill him with the nukez! said hitler. Now the plan will be set in fucking place. klavier get the concert started in

new york city! franzika u will get the whip and kill those jews when they get on the stage! YES MEIN FUHRER! said franziska. now LETS GET THIS SHIT STARTED! said hitler.

menwhiel in the ghetto THIS FLYER LOOKS KKKOOL! said godot. it says to go 2 new york 2 have a concert! there wil be free weed there and some cocaine! said blackquill. WHAT ARE YOU

JEWS WAITING 4? LETS GO 2 NEW YORK! said payne. so they went. menwhiel in the agency WOW THIS FLYER LOOKS SEXY! said apollo. LETS GO TO THAT GAY CONCERT!

said athena. WELL ITS IN NEW YORK SO LETS GO! said phoenix. menwhiel in new york GET THIS CONCERT FUCKING STARTED! said hitler. IM GETTING IT STARTED YOU FUCKING JEW!

said lavier. and franziska is it reddy? said hitler. YES MAH HOMIE ITS REDDY! mah whip will get those fucking jews rekt! said friansizka. so LETS START THE CONCERT! get in2 your fucking seet u jew!

said athena to apollo. WELL IM FUCKING FAPPING RITE NOW! SO SHUT THE FUCKK UP! said apollo. BE FUCKING QUIET U FUCKING JEWS! said fullbright who was sitting behind them.

man this weeds good! said edgeworth. and blackquill said man this is some gud cocaine! as he snorted cocaine. payne said man this is some good weed! as he smoked weed and the vapors suffoc8d

godot who was snorting cofee grains. is the plan in place? said hitler. YES siad both franzika and klavier. well get reddy 4 oper8ion DANK STORM 2: ELECTRIC FAGALOO! said hitler.

WELL HOMIES ARE U REDDY 4 MAH MLG 360 NOSCOPE!? YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEESSS! said everyone. WELL TIEM 4 IT! er herm herm. LET IT GOOOOO! LET IT GOOO!

CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GOOOO! LET IT GOOO! said klavier. YOU FUCKING SUCK MY FUCKING JEWISH COCK! said godot. SHUT THE FUCK UP! said blackquill.

BRRRRRRMMM! said the plane as it crashed in2 the towers! KABOOOOMMM! HOLY SHITTTT said klavier. AAAGGGHHH! said the gangster prosecutors as they were whipped.

EXUS ME MEIN HOMIE!? said athena as she beat fransika like fucking john cena! MAN THATS SEXY! said apollo as he fapped. LETS GET OUT OF HEAR! said edgeworth as

they got in2 a plane and crashed it in2 california. WERE HOME! siad egdeworth and the gangsters. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! said hitler. MEIN PLOT FAILED! THOSE JEWS GOT AWAY!

well ur gay so its expected. said franziska. FUCK YOU BLACKS! said hitler. then hitler killed them both with a giant bomb. YOUU FUCKING JEWS! in edgeworths ofice man is is GAY! said edgeworth.

WELL YOU ARE FUCKING ALIVE! said athena and apollo. YOU FUCKING RAPED ME SO ILL TAKE MY REVENGE! said athena. and she deton8d a bomb in the twin towers. WHAT DID THAT GAY

THING DO!? FUCKING BITCH! said blackquill. then apollo said WELL YOU FUCKING JEWS RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND! SO SHE DETON8D A BOMB! DUH! calm down apollo said phoenix.

IM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN! JEW! then he shot phoenix. WHAT THE FUCK!? said phoenix. then phoenix died. YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! said athena. CALM DOWN! said edgeworth.

HES OBVIOUSLY NOT SANE! and he killed apollo. now its just us and you athena. said godot. then they raped her again! FUCK! said athena as she was raped and naked.

GAY GAY GAY GAY! said hitler. I NEED TO KILL FUCKING THOSE GANGSTER JEWS! well mein fuhrer what wil we do? said fegelein. THE ONLY THINNG WE CAN DO! said hitler.

in the agency athena was raped 2 hard. apollo was alive though! well bitch wanna get it on? said apollo. I GUESS! said athena. and they had sex that night.  
well we STILL dont have the weed we need! said blackquill. what do we do? THE ONLY LOGIKEL THING WE CAN THINK OF! said payne. WE CAN SNORT COCAINE! so they snorted it.

on the next day maya came to the wright agency. WHATS UP MAYA said phoenix. WELL MY FUCKING WEED WAS STOLEN BY THAT GAY JEW FULLBRIGHT! i need u 2 catch the killer!

said maya. WELL I KNOW HOW TO CATCH A DETECTIVE! they looked up on googel 2 get the info and it terns out u need some weed to catch a dtective! only weed atracts a detective. said maya.

LETS FIND THAT JEW FULLBRIGHT! said phoenix. 2 BE CONTIRNUED! 


	4. Chapter 4

MILEZ EDGEWORTHS GANGSTER GANG! OF PROSECUTORS!  
PART FUCKING 4! WAIT 4? 4 20 BLAZE IT!

MAN THIS IS GAY! said payne as he smokd weed. wait whats the ernings said blackquil. 4.20 dolers said godot! NOT ENUFF! siad edgewroth. FUCK THIS SHIT! but wait i have a idea! siad blackquil.

whuz dat idea said payne and tehy wisperd like spyes 2 ech other. menwhiel in teh agency WHAT THE FUCK APOLO ARE U SMOKIN weed egein? said athena as she smoked weed. HEL NAW BITCH! said apollo.

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BLACKZ! siad phoenix as he fapped. im gona go 2 fucking gaystop to buy teh newest copy of COD black copz 420 so u have 2 get fagots rekt in COD mah homies. said pohienx.

okay so the bitch and faggot ar alone in the agency. GUD! siad edgewroth. WIATT HOW DO WE SEE TEHM? siad godot as he drank cofee. WE FUCKING INSTALED CAMERAZ 2 FILM THOS FAGOTS! siad balckquil.

isnt that ilegel said pain. WHO TEH FUK KAREZ!? siad edgewrtoh as he snoorted cocaine. so whats the plan blackquil? siad pain. wel at midnite were gona rob the fucking agency! thos fagot jews wil be aslep and

were gona rob them! its a gud idea! siad blackquil. THATZ A GUD IDEA! said payne. but doesnt apolo fap in midnite? siad godot. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING JEW! siad edgeworth. at 4:20 pm tehy went 2 teh stoer.

whuz up homiez? said teh cashire who wuz fucking phenix! WAIT I THOT TAHT U WERE GONA GET COD IN THE GAYSTOP! said godot. remember taht phenix alredy did taht. siad blackquil. oh yead. said godot.

WE NED SOME SNIPER RIFLES SOME NUKES AND SOME WEED! AND SOME PORN MAGAZINES! siad edgewroth. wel its ilegel 2 sell dat shit. siad phoenix. I SAID GIVE IT 2 ME YOU FUCKING JEW! said payne.

OKKKAY FINE! Siad phoenix as he handed over dat shit. AT MIDNITE! im goning 2 bed now apolo. siad athena. THAT FUCKING SUKS MY GIANT DICK! UR SO SEXY! siad apollo. man i need mah weed *puff* man dats

beter! siad athena again as she smoked cocaine. WEL IM GONA FAP 2 SEZY PORN! siad apollo. but then fucking PROSEKUTERS went in a pedo van and raped kids. tehy then gawt mcdonelds and smoked weed.

TEH ROBERY IS REDDY MEIN FUHRER! siad godot. YEAH MAN I GAWT MAH WEED! Said blackquoll. LETS FUCK SUM HAWT GUYS! said payne. so they gawt 2 teh dore of teh agency. they uzed a nuke 2 blazt it open.

WHAT THE FUCK! sid phoenix as he wuz woken up. okay so heres the plan. blackquill u will rape athena and tie her up so she kkkant kall the copz. payne sinse ur gay u will rape phoenix and tie him up so he kkkant kall the copz.

godot u wil rape trucy in her bedroom and tie her up. and ill go get teh kash. siad edgeworth. MAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT! WAIT BLACKQUIILL! UR GONA RAPE ME AGAIN!? siad athnea.

but he raped her again. WHO THE FUCK IS ROBING US? WAIT PAYNE! siad pheonix. yes hottie im gona fuck u reel hard! siad payne! NOOOOOOO! siad phoenix as he was raped and fucked hard.

helo wuz up bitch? siad godot. HOLY HEL! UR GONA RAPE ME! siad trucy. this isnt fucking worrth it! siad godot! and he kiled her with teh sniper rifle. MEN I FUCKING KILED HER! whutever nobody liked her.

man that wuz fucking easy as hell! now 2 get teh muney! siad edgewrtoth. U ARENT GONA GET TEH MUNEY! siad apolo. AW SHIT I FORGAWT ABOUT U! FUCK U BLACKQUILL THIS WUZ UR IDEA! said edgeworth.

well ur gona rob me faggot? HELL NO MAH HOMIEE! said apollo. but edgeworth noscoped him and he died. NOW 2 GAT TEH MONEY! said edgeworth. it wuz A BILION DOLERS! THATS A LOTTA MONEY!

HOLY FUCKING SHIT FAGGOT THATS A FUCK TON OF FUCKING KKKASH! said edgeworth. and he stoel apolos porn and weed on the way out. FUCK YOU BLACKQUILL! IM GONA CAL THE COPZ! FUCK YOU!

said athena as she was raped. HEY BLACKQUILL! TIEM 2 GO! I GAWT TEH MONEY! said edgeworth. I GAWTA GO! FUCK YOU BITCH WHORE! Said blackquill as he fliped athena off. the prosecutors gawt away but

athena and phoenix caled the cops! UR UNDER EREST FAGGOTS! said fullbright and gayshoe who teemed up. MAN WE NED A FUCKING LAWYER! said payne. well wai dont we defend ourselfs? siad edgeworth.

BUT WERE FUCKING PROSECUTORS! siad ablackquill. BUT WE CAN RAPE THE FUCKING JUDGE TO GET HIM 2 CHANGE THE LAW! said godot. oh yeah thats rite. said edgeworth. IN KKKOURT!

the fucking court is reddy for teh tryel of milz egdewroth, simin blackquil, godot, and winstin gay. sinse teh defense raped me ill make teh defense teh defendent. SO WHOS THE FUCKING PROSEKUTER? said teh judge.

WELL BE THE FUCKING PROSEKUTER! said athena and pheonix at the same time. THESE FAGGOTS FUCKING ROBBED US! they said again. WELL LETS GET THIS GAY TRYEL STARTED! CALL A FUCKING

WITNESS! said the judge. I FUCKING CALL WINSITN PAIN 2 TEH STAND! siad phoenix. WHUZ UP HOMIEZ? siad payin. GIVE FUCKING TESTIMONY YOU FUCKING RAPIST! siad phoenix.

so i want 2 teh bilding 2 steel sexy pictires of phoenix 2 fap 2. but then i saw APOLOS DED BODY THERE! i smoked some weed and fapped 2 phoneixs picters. OBJECTION! Siad athena. APOLLO FUCKING DIED!

HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FUCKING SMOKE WEED WHEN U NO TAHT U FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE! YOU FUCKING JEW! well i didnt kill that faggot. said apyne. THE FUCKING DEFENDENT IS RITE!

said the judge. YOU ARE A FUCKING JEW ATHENA AND FEENIX! welll FUCK YOU JUDGE! pheonxi said as he fliped the judge of. hmm wait! JUDGE! I GAWT A IDEA! WE CAN CHANEL APOLO! if apolo says taht

those prosecuter faggots kiled him then THEYRE GILTY! but wait apollo is 2 mlg 360 noscope for maya to channel! only the master can chanel apollo! said the fucking judge. so we can fucking chanel the master from maya!

said phoenix. BUT WAIT MAYAS GONE! said athena. HOLY SHIT! DE KILLER! YOU FAGGOT DID U KINDAP MAYA AGAIN!? said phoenix. NICK HELP I GAWT KIDNAPED! said mayas in a bag. HOLY SHTI!

MAYAS IN THE FUCKING CORTROOM! said phoenix. IM FUCKING WITH THE FUCKING PROSECUTORS NICK! siad maya. YOU FAGGOT PROSECUTERS KIDNPAED MAYA!? FUCCCCCCCCCCKKKK

FCKFCIMUFMVCUHKUN! siad pheoncinx. YOU FAGGTOTS! no we sidnt! maya is just palying cod! said blackquoill. FAGGOT LIER! phoenix gawt maya and maed her chanel misty who died befor. BUT WAIT!

IN FUCKING SPIRIT OF JUSTISE MAYA IS ALREDY THE FUCKING KURAIN MASTER! said the judge. oh yeah so i can just chanel apollo. saisd phoenix. but maya wuz POSESED BY HER GOST! THAT FAG COFEE GUY

OVER TEHRE KILLED ME! FUCK YOU GODOT! said misty. FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT! said godot. godtot ran out of the fucking corteeoom and misty tryed to shoot him but failed. GET THE FUCK BACK HERAR!

said misty as she chasd him out. wait MAYAS GONE! SO WERE NOT GILTY! said edgeworth. FUUUUUUUUUUCKCKCKCCKCCKCKCK THISS GAY ANIME SHITTTTTTTTT! siad athena. WAIT UR HONOR! said phoenix.

PLZ LET A RESESS! I NEED 2 FIND MAYA! said phoenix. OKAY THEN YOU FAGGOTS WIL HAV A BREAK! siad the gay judge! WHAT THE FUCK! Said edgeworth blacvkquill adn payen at teh same time.

aw shit wut do we do!? were gona ger gilty! said balckquiill.. I DONT FUCKING KNOW! THAT FAGGOT JEW BLACK PHOENIX IS GONA FIND MAYA ANYWAY! said edgeworth. THATS FUCKING IT! said blackquill.

WE CAN KILL MAYA B4 PHOENIX FINDS THAT WHORE! said blackquill. GUD FUCKING IDEA! said payne. LETS GET THAT BITCH! said edgeworth. YOURE GONA FUCKING DIE GODOT! said misty. FUCK FUCK FUCK

MAN EAT SOME NOSCOPE! said godot. and he shot misty releasing her sole out fo maya and she wuz like OMG I GAWT SHAWT! HOLY FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! but she didnt die. she put a bandaid on and smoked weed.

WHREE THE FUCK ARE U WHORE!? said edgeworth. YEAH GET THE FUCK OVER HERAR! said payne. KKKALM DOWN MAH HOMIES! that bitch was shot! said godot. OH YEAH! siad blackquill. thats gud.

FAGGOT JEW GET FAGGOTS REKT AND SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY! siad phoenxx. IS FUCKING MAYA HEAR!? said athena. uh she gawt shawt. said edgeworth. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

! siad phoenix. FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT AND LETs GET TO THE FUCKING COURTROOM! said athena. well man this is some gud porn! said the judge as he fapped. when are those jews gona get back!?

WERE FUCKING BACK! siad everybody at teh same tiem. LETS GET THIS FUCKING TRYEL STARTED AGAIN HOMIEZ! siad the fucking judge. OKAY IM GONA KKKAL ANUDDA FUCKING WITNESS AND SHTI!

siad phoenix. I kkkal prosekuter SIMIN BLAKQUILL 2 teh stand! WHUZ UP HOMIEZ?! siad blackquill. FUCKING TESTIFY! siad athena. well i was fapping 2 sexy pron 2dai and then went 2 rob the faggots in wright anything

agency mah homie. but then when we got the fucking money is was COUNTERFIET! said blackquill. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK! COUNTERFIET MONEY! sadi the judge. yes mah homie it was on bilion dolers! said blackquill.

HOLY SHIT! THATS FUCKING ILEGEL! WHAT DO YOU FAGGOTS AHVE 2 SAY 2 THIS!? siad the judge. WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! A GAY JEW KKKALED MATT ENGERDE AND DAMON GENT GAVE ME THIS

FUCKING SEXY MONEY! siad athena. YEAH AND IS WAS FREE! siad phoenix. NOBODY FUCKING GIVES ONE BILION DOLERS 4 FREE! UR GOING 2 JAIL! siad the judge. BUT WAIT! WE CAN BERN TEH MONY

AND IT WONT BE ILIGEL! said phoenix. oh yeah rite. said teh judgeeeee. now MAYA chanel APOLLO ADN TESTIFY! siad athena. WHAIT ITS NOT WERKING! said maya. SO THAT FUCKING MEANS! said phoenix.

FUCK YES! apollo said as he smoked weed. I NEVER FUCING DIED! I PLAYD DED! said apollo. SO THAT MEANS THAT THERE NOT GILTY! said the judge. OBJECTION! said phoenix. THEY FUCKING KILED TRUCY!

OBJECTION! siad edgeworth. WHO THE FUCK KARES ABOUT TRUCY!? ur rite edgeworth. said the judge. NOT GILTY! menwhiel in the bombed cortroom from duel destinies MWAHAHAHAHAH! said teh vilen.

fulbright mein plot is going MLG and 360 noscoping. my new lair is in this gay bombed cortroom they never fixed it! im going 2 get those FAGGOT PROSECUTERS REKT 4EVR! MWAHAHAHAH! said the villain. now filbright!

find maya and rape her gud! said the fillain. yes main fuhrer. said fulbright. fullbright then hopped in the weedmobile and said DANANANANANNANNNANANANA WEEDMAN! DANANANANANANANA WEEDMAN!

2 BE KKKONTINUED!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!


End file.
